Hate as we know it
by SOL.ara777
Summary: The War is over. Changes have been made... but rivalry is still the same. Malfoy invites The Golden trio to a wild party at his Manor in hopes to publicly scar them. Will Hermione give in? How far will he go? cute as heck- Keeping it true to the original!
1. 1:  Prove it

Heylo guys! This is my first Dramione fanfic… but ummm… I read plenty others… so I hope it wouldn't be that bad? Don't kill me! REVIEW AFTER… although I don't know how to see my reviews… I'm a failure… Here it goes…

WAIT! Ehem…

Disclaimer! I do not own any Harry Potter… the awesome chick J.K. Rowling does…

(Although I do wish I own Draco Malfoy… don't listen to me… just go read along…)

-Love Solara

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prove it~ 2 weeks after the War: Near the Black Lake of Hogwarts<p>

It was two weeks after the Great War against Voldemort. The survivors camped out at the demolished state of Hogwarts, both reviving Hogwarts and celebrating the end of the Dark Times. Professor McGonagall proceeded as the headmaster of Hogwarts, and her former place taken by no other than Percy Weasley. Many other changes were made after the war concerning the Ministry and Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a fluffy red plaid blanket wrapped up in many blankets of their own, in front of their tent.

* * *

><p>"Why do <em>we<em> have to stay? There's only one semester left, and it's our last year!" Ron argued. "For Merlin's sake Ron, think about those who need us! Even though the war is over, some people still need us to help them get over their loss… Ron, you should understand—" Hermione mumbled regretting her last statement about Fred Weasley, so she quickly interrupted before he said a word, "If you're not staying, go! Go without me!"

After a long awkward pause, "But 'ermione… I need you too." Ron whispered pitifully. Hermione blushed at this but shook her head. "Ron." Ron's face lit up at this. "Go or stay." Hermione had just stepped all over his feelings. "Ron, we have to stay together, whether you like it or not." Harry sided. "Bloody hell Harry! She's got you too!" Ron said stubbornly. "Then I guess I'll stay—Just because my house is currently in ruins at the moment…" Ron whispered. Hermione squealed of excitement and attacked Ron… then came back to her senses, tore off of him, and said with a wide grin that she couldn't wipe off, "Good."

* * *

><p>In the background there was a platinum blonde-haired ferret named Draco Malfoy. "What does she see in that little red-haired weasel? He's not as handsome as I am, nor is he as smart, and most definitely not as wealthy. You know what? They deserve each other. She's hideous, cocky, and as blunt as a cow." He sneered, satisfied with how well he hid his feelings.<p>

"That's true, but I don't think their worth our time to think over." Blaise, his right-hand man said. "We should have a party for the end of the war and our last year at Hogwarts… at your house! And I'll make sure to invite Pansy and the girls—" Blaise suggested wiggling his eyebrows. "Sometimes you surprise me of how idiotic you are Blaise. And I don't give a rat's arse about Pansy and the girls; they're as disgusting and pitiful as the mudblood!" Draco spat. "Damn mate, you can be so harsh sometimes…" Blaise mumbled.

After a long silence, "Well, see you at the manor at saturday Draco!" Blaise quickly slurred as he ran away to tell the others about the party. "The stupid git." Draco mumbled. Pansy strutted by and attempted a tease by placing her hand at his toned abs under his shirt. Draco glared at her, while she ignored it and blew him a kiss as she walked away. At the distance, Draco caught Harry, Ron, and Hermione trying to suppress their laughter. "What are you laughing at?" He practically screamed. "Ooh, I feel sorry for you mate; the hag's got the hots for you." Harry chuckled.

Ron and Hermione couldn't hold it anymore as they shot out laughing. Draco felt angered and embarrassed at this. "As hideous as she is, at least the _Hag_ has the guts. You two can't even show each other your bloody feelings even if it were your death day." He insulted, pointing at Ron and Hermione while he got closer.

"You three are as dull as a donkey's arse!" He smirked. "What?" Hermione scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "We are not! I'll have you know that Ronald and I are taking it slow for a relationship that will actually last! Harry, Ron, and I are very exciting, regarding the fact that we've just killed… well _Harry_ just killed… [she struggled to say the name] v-v-v-VOLDEMORT!" She said screaming the last word as if to get it out of her system.

Draco was intrigued by her remark, as he felt he has won by getting under her skin. Draco cleared his throat. "Then prove it." He said summing up the most arrogant look he had. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, annoyed. "The Slytherins are throwing a party at my house, and I would be bloody surprised if you three got by without stomping out of the party crying for your wretched mothers!" Draco smirked, pleased by his bet. "What the bloody are you talking about ferret? You think we'll just fall for your snide trap?—"

Hermione cut off Ron and agreed, "Yes." "Yes what?" Draco snarled. "Hermione, what are you getting us into?" Harry whispered. "Yes, we'll go to your little pity gathering, and I assure you, we'll make it." Hermione said, completely ignoring the shocked look on both of her friend's faces as she shook Draco's untrustworthy hands.

* * *

><p>"What was that back there 'ermione?" Ron exclaimed puzzled. "Yeah Hermione, Ron's got a point, do you expect us to just waltz into Malfoy's wretched Manor and survive through the party? Remember our experiences there Hermione. Me and Ron wouldn't want you to get hurt." Harry reasoned.<p>

"Don't worry about me Harry; I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. Were the Golden trio for crying out loud!" Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at this; sure that Hermione Granger has gone bonkers. Ron placed his hands on her shoulders and said softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt." He inched his face closer so that she could feel his warm breath.

Hermione's face flushed red, but shrugged it off. Ron was pleased that he made her blush. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly replied, "Ron…" she inched even closer to him. "Yeah?" He whimpered being the one that was tense now. "We're going" she said sweetly. Harry laughed so hard his round glasses fell. He tried to pick it up, but he ended up laughing on the floor instead. Ron felt extremely embarrassed as Hermione kissed him lightly on his freckled nose and skipped off, leaving a red-face Ron.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common rooms inside the cold dungeons, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini sit lazily in front of the fire. The blond is reading <em>Quidditch: For the Skillful, the Advanced, and the Witty. <em>Blaise is reading an article called "Ministry attempts to rise from the cold ashes of War" from the _Daily Prophet_. "Hey Blaise." Draco said coldly. "Hmm? What—?" Blaise mumbled.

"How many did you invite to the party? Make sure to leaves some room for Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood." Draco mumbled. Blaise's face is lit up, "So the party is actually happening? Good, I was beginning to think I had to tell all those people that the party had been cancel—wait… what?" Blaise confusedly said. "You heard me." Draco chimed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR WITS?" Blaise said flabbergasted. "No Blaise. I believe I'm completely inside my wits." Malfoy smirked. "DRACO! What are they doing… no… what are they going to do in the party? Are they your buddies now… huh?" He shouted, still confused.

"Don't joke with me. Just think of it as inviting a show over to perform, but more like—embarrassing themselves." He returned, pleased by his "oh so clever" plan. Blaise just sat there throwing him confused glares, waiting for a more reasonable answer.

"Don't worry Blaise. We'll make sure to make them walk out of the party disturbed and flustered. The joke's on them." Malfoy declaimed. Blaise's confusion turned into a sense of realization, finally understanding his friend. "You sly git." He grinned maliciously. "After all these years, you finally understood my genius." Malfoy smirked.


	2. 2:  Out with the Old  In with the New

Heylo guys! This is my first Dramione fanfic… but ummm… I read plenty others… so I hope it wouldn't be that bad? Don't kill me! REVIEW AFTER… although I don't know how to see my reviews… I'm a failure… Here it goes…

WAIT! Ehem…

Disclaimer! I do not own any Harry Potter… the awesome chick J.K. Rowling does…

(Although I do wish I own Draco Malfoy… don't listen to me… just go read along…)

-Love Solara

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prove it~ 2 weeks after the War: Near the Black Lake of Hogwarts<p>

It was two weeks after the Great War against Voldemort. The survivors camped out at the demolished state of Hogwarts, both reviving Hogwarts and celebrating the end of the Dark Times. Professor McGonagall proceeded as the headmaster of Hogwarts, and her former place taken by no other than Percy Weasley. Many other changes were made after the war concerning the Ministry and Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a fluffy red plaid blanket wrapped up in many blankets of their own, in front of their tent.

* * *

><p>"Why do <em>we<em> have to stay? There's only one semester left, and it's our last year!" Ron argued. "For Merlin's sake Ron, think about those who need us! Even though the war is over, some people still need us to help them get over their loss… Ron, you should understand—" Hermione mumbled regretting her last statement about Fred Weasley, so she quickly interrupted before he said a word, "If you're not staying, go! Go without me!"

After a long awkward pause, "But 'ermione… I need you too." Ron whispered pitifully. Hermione blushed at this but shook her head. "Ron." Ron's face lit up at this. "Go or stay." Hermione had just stepped all over his feelings. "Ron, we have to stay together, whether you like it or not." Harry sided. "Bloody hell Harry! She's got you too!" Ron said stubbornly. "Then I guess I'll stay—Just because my house is currently in ruins at the moment…" Ron whispered. Hermione squealed of excitement and attacked Ron… then came back to her senses, tore off of him, and said with a wide grin that she couldn't wipe off, "Good."

* * *

><p>In the background there was a platinum blonde-haired ferret named Draco Malfoy. "What does she see in that little red-haired weasel? He's not as handsome as I am, nor is he as smart, and most definitely not as wealthy. You know what? They deserve each other. She's hideous, cocky, and as blunt as a cow." He sneered, satisfied with how well he hid his feelings.<p>

"That's true, but I don't think their worth our time to think over." Blaise, his right-hand man said. "We should have a party for the end of the war and our last year at Hogwarts… at your house! And I'll make sure to invite Pansy and the girls—" Blaise suggested wiggling his eyebrows. "Sometimes you surprise me of how idiotic you are Blaise. And I don't give a rat's arse about Pansy and the girls; they're as disgusting and pitiful as the mudblood!" Draco spat. "Damn mate, you can be so harsh sometimes…" Blaise mumbled.

After a long silence, "Well, see you at the manor at saturday Draco!" Blaise quickly slurred as he ran away to tell the others about the party. "The stupid git." Draco mumbled. Pansy strutted by and attempted a tease by placing her hand at his toned abs under his shirt. Draco glared at her, while she ignored it and blew him a kiss as she walked away. At the distance, Draco caught Harry, Ron, and Hermione trying to suppress their laughter. "What are you laughing at?" He practically screamed. "Ooh, I feel sorry for you mate; the hag's got the hots for you." Harry chuckled.

Ron and Hermione couldn't hold it anymore as they shot out laughing. Draco felt angered and embarrassed at this. "As hideous as she is, at least the _Hag_ has the guts. You two can't even show each other your bloody feelings even if it were your death day." He insulted, pointing at Ron and Hermione while he got closer.

"You three are as dull as a donkey's arse!" He smirked. "What?" Hermione scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "We are not! I'll have you know that Ronald and I are taking it slow for a relationship that will actually last! Harry, Ron, and I are very exciting, regarding the fact that we've just killed… well _Harry_ just killed… [she struggled to say the name] v-v-v-VOLDEMORT!" She said screaming the last word as if to get it out of her system.

Draco was intrigued by her remark, as he felt he has won by getting under her skin. Draco cleared his throat. "Then prove it." He said summing up the most arrogant look he had. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, annoyed. "The Slytherins are throwing a party at my house, and I would be bloody surprised if you three got by without stomping out of the party crying for your wretched mothers!" Draco smirked, pleased by his bet. "What the bloody are you talking about ferret? You think we'll just fall for your snide trap?—"

Hermione cut off Ron and agreed, "Yes." "Yes what?" Draco snarled. "Hermione, what are you getting us into?" Harry whispered. "Yes, we'll go to your little pity gathering, and I assure you, we'll make it." Hermione said, completely ignoring the shocked look on both of her friend's faces as she shook Draco's untrustworthy hands.

* * *

><p>"What was that back there 'ermione?" Ron exclaimed puzzled. "Yeah Hermione, Ron's got a point, do you expect us to just waltz into Malfoy's wretched Manor and survive through the party? Remember our experiences there Hermione. Me and Ron wouldn't want you to get hurt." Harry reasoned.<p>

"Don't worry about me Harry; I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. Were the Golden trio for crying out loud!" Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at this; sure that Hermione Granger has gone bonkers. Ron placed his hands on her shoulders and said softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt." He inched his face closer so that she could feel his warm breath.

Hermione's face flushed red, but shrugged it off. Ron was pleased that he made her blush. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly replied, "Ron…" she inched even closer to him. "Yeah?" He whimpered being the one that was tense now. "We're going" she said sweetly. Harry laughed so hard his round glasses fell. He tried to pick it up, but he ended up laughing on the floor instead. Ron felt extremely embarrassed as Hermione kissed him lightly on his freckled nose and skipped off, leaving a red-face Ron.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common rooms inside the cold dungeons, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sit lazily in front of the fire. The blond is reading <em>Quidditch: For the Skillful, the Advanced, and the Witty. <em>Blaise is reading an article called "Ministry attempts to rise from the cold ashes of War" from the _Daily Prophet_. "Hey Blaise." Draco said coldly. "Hmm? What—?" Blaise mumbled.

"How many did you invite to the party? Make sure to leaves some room for Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood." Draco mumbled. Blaise's face is lit up, "So the party is actually happening? Good, I was beginning to think I had to tell all those people that the party had been cancel—wait… what?" Blaise confusedly said. "You heard me." Draco chimed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR WITS?" Blaise said flabbergasted. "No Blaise. I believe I'm completely inside my wits." Malfoy smirked. "DRACO! What are they doing… no… what are they going to do in the party? Are they your buddies now… huh?" He shouted, still confused.

"Don't joke with me. Just think of it as inviting a show over to perform, but more like—embarrassing themselves." He returned, pleased by his "oh so clever" plan. Blaise just sat there throwing him confused glares, waiting for a more reasonable answer.

"Don't worry Blaise. We'll make sure to make them walk out of the party disturbed and flustered. The joke's on them." Malfoy declaimed. Blaise's confusion turned into a sense of realization, finally understanding his friend. "You sly git." He grinned maliciously. "After all these years, you finally understood my genius." Malfoy smirked.


End file.
